


Perverted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks it could be bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted

**Title:** Perverted  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #37: Engorgio  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Innuendo  
 **Summary:** Draco thinks it could be bigger.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** This was all my muse had to say when she saw this prompt. Sorry! :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perverted

~

“That’s it?” Draco asked. “I thought it would be...bigger.” Pulling his wand, he said, “Would Engorgio work, you think?”

“Draco!” Harry turned away, miming shielding from the spell. “It’s average size. Relax!”

Draco pursed his lips. “I just expected...more.”

“If we pamper it, it’ll be fine.”

Draco reached around Harry. “Yes, I suppose it’ll grow with care,” he murmured, stroking gently. “Look, it clearly likes that.”

Harry chuckled. “Who wouldn’t?” Leering, he said, “I know _I_ love it when you do that.”

“Don’t you think of anything else?” Draco scolded, taking the tiny Crup from Harry. “Honestly! Pervert.”

~


End file.
